Burger World (location)
Burger World is the fast-food restuarant Beavis and Butthead work at, the restuarant is similar to McDonalds. The Golden Arches are turned upside down, to create the logo. The duo cook burgers, fries, chicken, and other food items. Beavis and Butthead cause nothing but havoc. They even failed to perform an easy task, like for example; taking the customers' orders. Burger World has been closed several times because of their antics. This includes a healthcode violation because they threw food into the ceiling fan. They have damaged the drive through speaker, and rearranged the letters. They changed the cooking oil in the fryer with motor oil from a Jiffy Lube, fried just about every kind of small creature there is, stolen money from the register, and slowed service so badly that everybody left. The Burger World Managerkeeps them employed despite this. He puts up with their goofing off, and never fires them. It's possible that because of what Beavis and Butthead do, Burger World is a horrible place to work. In the episodes that have them working at Burger World, it should be noted that besides the duo, and the manager, there is nobody else working there. It could be the above-mentioned appearence, or because of the safety issues they have been known to cause. The reasons Beavis and Butthead are not fired because the two ruin the reputation of Burger World, no one wants to work there because of the two, and Beavis and Butthead are the only employees working there and the manager is unable to find someone to replace them. There has yet an episode of how the boys got the job. Menu This is a list of items that appeared in the drive-thru menu in earlier episodes. Sides *Fries *Chocolate Scab Cookies Entree *Hot Dogs *Rock in a Roll Salads *Snot Chocolate *Rag Sandwitches *Ass *Butt Nuggets *Hurl Burger Drinks *Cola *Spit *Dr. Poop Appearances Burger World Customers Suck Closing Time Liar! Liar! Radio Sweethearts Choke Tainted Meat Oil Change Huh Huh Humbug It's a Miserable Life No Service Citizens Arrest Vaya Con Cornholio On Strike Special Delivery Work Is Death The Future of Beavis and Butt-head (Mentioned) Bathroom Break Supersize Me The Rat Incidents *In Burger World, Beavis and Butthead give Tom Anderson food that had flies and a dead mouse. *In Tainted Meat, Beavis constantly scratches his penis and touches the meat, causing alot of customers to get sick, and Burger World to be closed for awhile; Beavis got away with it. Burger World reopen later. *In Citizens Arrest, A crook tried to rob them, but the boys put him on citzen's arrest and the cops arrested the crook. Later, Beavis and Butt-Head begin putting people on citizen's arrest until the cops came and beat them up. *In Oil Change, they changed the cooking oil in the fryer with motor oil from a Jiffy Lube causing a massive release of smoke, and possibly a small fire. The two dump the cooking oil, which they removed from the deep-fryer into the sewers which hit the oceans and kill a large number of sea creatures, (environmentalists and scientists are unable to identify the oil and unable to trace it back to Burger World. However, Beavis and Butthead were able to recognize the oil. No one knew that Beavis and Butthead were responsible for dumping the oil and causing the pollution. *In Closing Time, they committed a healthcode violation because they threw food into the ceiling fan during their late shift. *In On Strike, Beavis and Butt-head refuse to work, so they went on strike, and they're forced to clean the tables. *In Special Delivery, Burger World opened up their first delivery service, however, the boys got the wrong address, stay at that man's home, and didn't collect the money. The boys went home after that and they decided to call a delivery at Burger World. However, this lead their boss to deal with a large crowd and the delivery service was discontinued the same night when it was just got started. *In Huh Huh Humbug and It's A Miserable Life, Beavis and Butthead have to work on Christmas. Beavis sleeps and he's Scrooge while their Principle is working there. Beavis put a rat on the fryer. Their Principle have to clean the grill while cooking. Also, Charlie shows Butthead if he wasn't born, Burger World would have been a big hit and the restuarant would have afford a playground. *In Liar Liar, their boss notice that the cash register is missing money and he orders them to take a lie detector test to see if they taking money. However, the results are that Butthead hold his breath so much that he collpased. While Beavis is mistaken as a 1970s serial killer. *In No Service, Beavis is called in to work alone, while Butt-head interrupts the customers and got thrown out, thus he kicks the drive-thru speaker to annoy Beavis. *In Work is Death, Beavis and Butt-head attempts to get "workers compensation", thus by kicking and hitting each other and creating a huge mess. *In Bathroom Break, the duo tie-up the restaurant's bathroom for hours as a scam to get paid for doing nothing. As a result, their boss is left by himself to deal with a large crowd of angry customers waiting for their orders and eventually gets arrested when he desperately has to use the toilet himself and the cops catch him urinating in the bushes outside. *In Supersize Me Beavis and Butthead are eating burgers and fries to deliberately make themselves obese, thinking they could use it to get women, after seeing Morgan Spurlock's fame from his documentary, "Supersize Me". However, they unintentionally cause the Burger World corporation to suffer negative publicity as a result, when Mr. Van Driessen assigns them to make a documentary of their own about it with the help of other classmates. The Burger World corporation made the duo go to Taco Yumo so Taco Yumo would face negative publicity. *In the Season 8 episode The Rat, the duo bring a wild female rat they have adopted as a pet into the restaurant and let it eat the food and crawl all over the countertops and other surfaces, contaminating everything. Later, it turns out that the rat was pregnant and it gives birth to a litter of babies in the restaurant, possibly leading to an infestation. Category:Locations